


Rumors (and other stories)

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers trope, hopefully it's as fluffy as I wanted it to be, more stories to come, there's hardly any twilight princess fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request- someone wanted more fluffy TP Zelink and who am I to deny them. There will be more stories coming but I don't think they'll be connected.New Fanfics being added. Updates are sporadic.





	1. Rumors

Ordon was a hamlet that lived in almost total isolation. The small village was nestled deep in the forest to the south of Hyrule, hidden by dense green trees and separated by steep cliffs, the only way in was over a rickety old wooden bridge. As such very little news came in or out of the small community, the goings on of the world outside were a mystery to the people who lived there. 

However sometimes rumors would find their way through the trees, carried on distant winds and the backs of traveling merchants. These rumors were often wild and unbelievable, made up tales of lords and ladies running away into the forests, sons betraying fathers, and mothers selling their daughters. While these stories made for great entertainment around the fire, they were hardly realistic. Stories blown out of proportion for the drama of it all, each person who passed it on added some daring and dangerous tale. 

Some rumors were more believable than others, coming direct from Castle Town to the north and avoiding the hands of the meddlesome story tellers. They told of the King and his family, two noble and talented children. Stories of the son where rare, he was hardly seen amongst the people preferring to keep himself indoors and to his study. Stories of his sister however were a popular favourite among the men and women of the country. 

They would tell of her incredible beauty, her caring heart, and her musical voice. Some said that she was a Goddess reborn, that no mortal creature could be as lovely as her. 

These stories were some of the least believable to the young goatherd of Ordon. 

The idea of a goddess walking amongst mortals was poetry, it wasn’t possible. Link dismissed these descriptions of the fair princess as an over romanticised fantasy. Some infatuated Bards attempt to win her favour, to see one of her so called “enchanting smiles”. Link had no doubt that the Princess was beautiful, however he found it hard to believe that anyone could be as beautiful as a deity. 

That was until he finally met her.  
\---  
The war was over, the twili returned to their realm, Midna returned to her throne. The great evil that had plagued Hyrule was gone, eradicated by the sacred blade, and she was at peace. 

Zelda stood at the edge of her balcony, eyes tracing over the lights of the city below. The sounds of celebration rang through the cold night air as the people rejoiced. Evil was gone, the Goddesses had prevailed. The sounds of music and singing eased the pain in her heart, her people were safe. They were happy. She could rest. 

Or at least try to. 

Her castle was in ruins, her city demolished. Her people had suffered a great tragedy that one night of suffering could not ease. In the morning they would want answers, how did this happen? Who was to blame? Who saved us? The malicious rumors that would be spread in the aftermath caused a panic in her chest that dulled her good mood, as her people’s chants of victory turned into the cries of war, and their lanterns to flaming torches. 

_Will they call for my head?_ She wondered, gripping the stone railing with ruined gloves. _Will they demand my blood as payment for theirs?_ It frightened her, the uncertainty of not knowing. She prayed for Midna’s confidence, the Twilight Queen had become a close friend during their months of battle. If only she were here with me now. 

Midna had shattered the Mirror. She wasn’t coming back. 

Zelda supposed that it was for the best. The Twili had suffered also, it would be better to keep the two worlds apart as they healed. And better to avoid any future calamities that may befall them. 

Still the young Princess missed her friend. 

A soft knock on the door behind her pulled her from her thoughts. The sounds of celebrations lost to her. The Princess stood taller, scolding herself for letting her thoughts get away from her 

“Come in” she commanded, eyes still cast towards the stars. Thankfully her voice sounded stronger than she felt. The slide of old metal hinges rang in her ears, followed by soft unfamiliar footsteps. She listened as they got closer, stopping three steps behind her. 

“Sorry for the interruption your Highness” a voice behind her spoke, it was soft and warm. The accent sounded Southern, nothing like she had ever heard before. Cautiously Zelda turned her head towards the voice. 

He stood behind her, the man who held the Master Sword. 

When she had seen him last he had been covered head to toe in desert dust, mud, and blood. His face set in a determined scowl. His blue eyes had been wild and clear, focusing on everything and nothing. He’d scared her. The proud wolf still visible in his hylian features. 

But as he stood behind her, face free of the dust and grime from his battles, she was struck by how kind he looked. 

“It’s quite alright” she said, her voice softer under his gentle gaze. “Was there anything I could do to help you?” 

In the dim light from the moon she saw him shift on his feet. The tips of his long ears seemed to pinken, his dazzling blue eyes shifting to the ground. He cleared his throat, more out of habit than necessity. She was caught for a moment, tracing the shape of his cheekbones with her eyes. He’s left that ridiculous hat behind she noted unaware of why that made her smile slightly. 

“No there’s… ahh.. There’s nothing. I just wanted to see if you were okay” 

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She felt breathless under his kind eyes, helpless and vulnerable. She stood before him, scarred and bruised. Her Royal Regalia was tarnished, her gown stained and torn. Her hair a mess and her exhaustion clear in her eyes. 

And yet he looked at her without pity, malice, or contempt. 

The warmth in his eyes made her forget, for a moment, the fear that had gripped her heart. The panic and the pain for her people lessened slightly and even her golden pauldrons felt lighter on her shoulders. 

“I am okay” she said, surprised that she meant it. “How are you, Hero?” 

He was blushing now, slight embarrassment clear as the red on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck obviously flustered. He opened his mouth to say something, struggling to find the words. 

“I’ll be okay but… nevermind” He backed away, feet shuffling against the dusty stones on the balcony. His face twisted into a mix of embarrassment and pain. 

“What is it?” she asked, instantly concerned. Such an expression seemed out of place on his youthful face

“... It’s nothing”  
“Hero-”  
“Link”

She paused, trying and failing to keep the confused expression from her features. He looked ashamed, taking a step back, as if terrified that he had spoken out of turn. Terrified that she would have him cast from her sight, that he had angered royalty. 

“Pardon?”  
“M-my name… it’s Link” he kept his gaze lowered, hands clasped behind his back as he traced patterns in the dust with the toe of his boot. Zelda took him in, the way the moonlight reflected off of his dirty blonde hair, the small blue earrings that hung from his pointed lobes, the sharp wolflike lines of his features. 

“Link” she tested the sound in her mouth, finding that she enjoyed the way the syllables rolled off of her tongue. “Well, it’s a pleasure to formally meet you. Link” She raised a petite hand, cringing at the grime the stained the silk. 

He took her hand in his, relief shining in his eyes. His hand felt gentle against hers, the rough skin of his fingertips caressing her knuckles through her glove. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Princess Zelda”  
\---  
Months passed, and the city was torn down and built from the ground up. 

People found their peace, they rebuilt their businesses and homes. Families and friends came together, communities became close. The dead were mourned, their memories preserved. Mothers cradled their children and sang them lullabies, husbands and wives were reunited. The sun rose and they began again. 

In Link, Zelda found a friend. Someone she could confide in. 

The two grew closer, bonding over the knowledge and experiences shared during those harrowing months. Every night they would meet on that balcony overlooking the city. Together they watched it heal and grow and flourish. They watched the people get stronger and the sadness leave the soil. 

Their conversations began to change. Topics moving from that of growth and rebuilding. Link told her about Ordon, the goats, the trees, the cliffs. The isolated nature that had kept them in safety for as long as he could remember. “A paradise in the middle of nowhere” he called it. Zelda had smiled, she’s said it sounded beautiful and Link had promised to take her one day. 

He told her about the stories that would pass into Ordon, stories of Lords running away with scullery maids, highway women luring men into the woods only to rob them blind, and children becoming heroes. In return she told him about the stories she’d hear in Castle Town. 

They spent their nights telling each other stories, and when they ran out they made up their own. She would tell him old legends of the Goddesses and Heroes before him, stories of heavenly birds and people so small they were practically invisible. 

Link would always leave before the sun rose, the two never straying past the realm of propriety. Hands would stay by their sides or rest on the stone railings. Eyes never lingered for longer than necessary. And every farewell was punctuated by a bow and they returned to their beds to sleep alone. 

Their closeness did not go unnoticed. 

Rumors began to spread around Castle Town of the Hero and Princess. Tales of debauchery and seduction, coloured with tragic forbidden love. Zelda would laugh it off, denying everything. 

“Link is very dear to me” she’d say, her hand pressed over her heart “but our relationship is nothing like that” 

They gossips would laugh along, pretending that they believed her. And then when her back was turned they would gossip again. Create stories from nothing, Stories blown out of proportion for the drama of it all, each person who passed it on added some daring and dangerous tale.  
\---  
One night, when the moon was full and the air was warm, Link found Zelda on the Balcony. 

It had been over a year since the Invasion had ended. It was now nothing but a dark stain in Hyrule’s proud history. Life had continued for the citizens and the country was flourishing. 

And yet she still wept. 

He’d found her like this once before. Hunched over herself, leaning against the railings as her sobs racked her body. Tears flowing down her face, begging to the gods for forgiveness. Her hands had clawed at her sleeves, pulling and tearing the fabric there, punishing herself for her imagined failures. She had quietened when she noticed his presence, assuring him that it was nothing. He’d watched her closely that night, wondering how he could have helped her. 

When he found her like that again, hunched and sobbing over the bright full moon, he didn’t hesitate. 

Propriety had held him back before. The fear of overstepping his bounds and hurting her more, of ruining their friendship before it had formed. But now, watching her hurt, his heart ached. 

He surged forward, taking her in his arms. She fought and struggled, pushing trying to add distance from the comfort she believed she didn’t deserve. But he held her fast, pressing her against his chest. Her tears came hot and fast, pouring down her cheeks and neck. 

“Let me go” she cried her hands balling into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She fought and cried, hitting a drum beat against his chest. He let her, baring through every aching punch, knowing that the pain she was feeling was much much worse. 

“I’m not going to let you go” he promised pressing her head into his shoulder. “I’m not going to let you go, I’m not going anywhere” Eventually all the fight left her, she collapsed into his arms. Broken, heart aching sobs echoing out into the quiet night air. He brought them down to sitting. He rested his back against the same stone railings. The Princess curled up into his lap. 

They stayed that way, wrapped around each other, clinging to the last comfort they had. He stroked her hair, pulling it out of the way of her long elegant ears. She ran her hand over his chest, soothing the fresh bruises she had left, pressing apologies into his skin. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered, burying her face into his neck “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” 

_You have nothing to be sorry for_ he wanted to say, hands tracing patterns over her shoulder blades and scalp. He tilted her head, pressing a gentle kiss to her crown, he felt one last, heart stopping sigh leave her, ghosting over his collar bone. 

Absent mindedly he wondered what kind of rumors they would spread about the two of them now.  
\---  
After that night they grew closer. 

The walls had been broken between them. No longer would they stand, keeping their hands to themselves. They found solace in the feel of each other's arms. Zelda leaned against him, her arms slung low on his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder as he lazily swayed them back and forth. Playing with the ends of her hair and drawing soothing circles over her spine. 

“The people have been talking” she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked, not stopping in his movements “what have they been saying?” 

It was a running joke by now. The rumors had gotten so wild, so out of control, that it was almost hilarious. The stories they told about them were romanticized versions of someone else’s dreams. Zelda let out a sardonic laugh, leaning in closer as if to tell him a secret. 

“They say that you and I are secretly married” She giggled, the sound was like music to his ears “and that I am pregnant with your second child”  
“Who has my first?” he asked pulling her closer, a wide smile on his face.  
“Just some women you met at Lake Hylia. She fell in love with you instantly and after a night of passion you disappeared” 

Link couldn’t help the laugh that followed. The idea of himself being some heartbreaker, going around the country seducing women, was far too funny to him. 

“If you’re pregnant” he questioned, nuzzling closer into the crook of her neck “then how come you ain’t getting any of those weird cravings?”  
“Oh but didn’t you hear?” she teased, her laughter clear in her voice “I have, I’ve just been getting someone to sneak me food so no one knows” 

The two fell apart then, laughing freely and joyously. Tears brimming at the edges of their eyes. They held each other until their laughs subsided, panting and catching their breaths. 

“Honestly” she breathed, pulling back to look her friend in the eye. “Can you believe that?” 

He shook his head, laughter threatening to rise up once more. “I don’t know what’s more unbelievable” he chuckled “The idea of me getting you pregnant, or the idea of someone falling in love with me at first sight” His laughter returned, filling the space with a joyful sound. 

Yet something was off. 

His laughter died when he realized that the Princess in his arms had grown silent. 

Tilting his head to look up at her, he saw that she was lost in thought. Her lip being teased between her teeth as she counted the stars in the sky. 

“Zelda?” he questioned, trying to bring her back to reality “Rupee for your thoughts?” 

Zelda looked back at him, her face blank as she focused on where she was. Her eyes swimming with emotions he didn’t dare name. 

“Pardon? Oh nothing. It’s nothing I’m alright” She promised bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly. _I just don’t think someone falling in love with you is that farfetched_ she thought to herself, trying to ignore the questioning way he was looking at her. 

“It’s late” she said turning away from him “We should probably get some rest now” 

Link reluctantly let go of her, fighting back a shiver at the loss of warmth. He watched as she walked away, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t love he saw in her eyes.  
\---  
Of all the places in the castle, Link found that the garden was his favourite. 

It was in the gardens that he found her, bathed in sunlight and surrounded by flowers. She lay spread out against the lush green grass, the mid morning sun setting her hair aflame. The cool night air had not yet left them and the tips of her ears and nose had turned pink. Her eyes were closed to the rising sun as she breathed deeply and calmly. Utterly relaxed. 

Link stood before her, having ventured out for a morning walk. She was completely unaware of his presence as he stepped closer. He debated calling out to her, rousing her from her relaxation. But he found that the words would not come. She very rarely found peace, he didn’t want to take it from her. 

Taking a step back, he stole one last glance at her relaxed face. The sound of his footsteps against the gravel path caused the Princess to stir. Opening her crystal blue eyes, turning her gaze to take in his shape, silhouetted against the sun. 

“Good morrow” she greeted, her voice rough from sleep. Link smiled back, bowing at the waist as was proper. 

“Good mornin” He replied, watching as a matching smile broke out on his Princess’s face. Her eyes sparkling like jewels in the sunlight. “You having a nap there?” his question caused her to giggle, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. 

“I was resting my eyes” she defended, moving a hand to block the rising sun from her eyes. “I was up late last night” 

A guilty chuckle bubbled up from his throat. It was his fault, he knew. Their conversation had lasted long into the night, telling jokes, sharing stories. She’d told him the legends of the heroes as she often did, embellishing and accentuating the tales as the merchants did. She made their quests sound so heroic, their feats so magical. He’d listened as her musical voice spoke once more of the incredible winged beasts that once lived side by side with them. 

“Sorry” He said, hardly apologetic. He watched as she stretched out on the grass, curling and uncurling her hands, a soft sound leaving her throat as her back arched upwards. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight, turning his head to the flowerbeds beside him. 

“You should be” she teased, “It is because of you that I am reduced to lying in a flower bed for rest” Her face broke out in a joyful grin “still a bed is a bed I suppose” 

Link took a step forward, thumbs tucked into the hips of his belt. Her grin was infectious as he leaned over her, blotting the sun from her eyes. 

“And is your new bed comfortable your Highness?” he asked, watching as she nodded her head, her long braids falling into the grass under her neck. 

“Oh yes” she said, holding her hand out to take his. The grin turning from innocent to teasing, a mischievous light glinting in her eyes “come and see” 

This forwardness was new. He had seen her command armies, build cities, and issue proclamations, her authority and wisdom was unparalleled. And yet, in all the time he had known her he had never known her like this. 

“They’ll talk” he warned, kneeling on the ground next to her, his hand reaching for hers. Her soft skin tracing the callouses on his palm.

“I don’t care, lie with me” 

The words lit a fire in his heart. _She must know what she’s doing to me_ He thought as he lowered himself to the ground next to her. His hand still grasped in hers. 

She let out a contented sigh, shifting to lie closer to him on the soft grass. He turned his head to look at her, tracing the way the light shone against her pale skin. The long line of her neck, the sharp point of her dignified nose. The delicate tempting pout of her lips. Her eyes had closed again, relaxing as she let herself settle into the ground. Her grip loosened on his, the tips of her fingers grazed against the skin of his wrist. 

Taking advantage of her loose hold on his hand, he slipped his arm out from between them. She let out a displeased noise at the loss of contact but he ignored it in favour of wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. Her hand rested on his chest, her head on his shoulder. 

“They’ll talk” she warned repeating his words from earlier. She pressed herself against him, leaving a light kiss on his collarbone. 

“I don’t care” he traced his fingers along her spine. She squirmed a little, his touch tickling her slightly. He noticed this, moving his free hand to her side and poking her lightly there. Her laughs rang clear through the quiet garden as the morning sun rose higher in the sky.  
\---  
“How long has it been?” she asked one night while they watched the city below them. She was leaning over the edge of the balcony, her winter cloak draped over her shoulders. Link stood next to her, his own cloak pushed out of the way and his hands played with the ends of her hair. 

By the Goddesses he loved her hair. 

“How long has what been?” he asked, the silken strands slipping through his fingers. He pulled lightly, the braid going taunt beneath his grip. Zelda huffed and moved it out of his reach, earning her a small pout from Link. He contented himself with putting his hand on her lower back, his touch warm even through the thick fabric cloak. 

“How long has it been since we started standing like this?” Her voice was distant, her eyes even more so. He leaned back to think, recounting every meeting they’d had. His mind travelled back to the first time they had stood together on the balcony like this. There had been a large distance between them. He had ached, even then, to hold her. He never acted on his urge until months later.

“Over a year now I think” he said taking one of her soft hands in his “why do you ask?”  
“I was just curious that’s all. I enjoy our closeness” She turned her head to face him, no smile adorned her lips but her eyes shone. 

Link felt breathless. 

He had often gazed at her in the months they’d been friends. Taking in her good looks and spirited humour. But now, bathed in the same starlight as the first time they met, he found he was unable to look away. 

She truly looked like a goddess. Her auburn hair dancing in the slight breeze, the light of the moon casting silver across her skin. Her eyes, a deep royal blue seemed to lock onto his, she didn’t say anything, letting him have his silence. 

His eyes traced over her features. Following the regal curve of her brow down past enchanting eyes, down her pointed nose and over her high cheeks. A soft blush was blooming across her face, pink colouring the skin over the bridge of her nose. Small freckles from their time riding in the bright winter sun decorated her porcelain skin. He watched as her blush spread, moving towards her long elegant ears. 

He had never seen ears like them. 

Ordon was a Human village. It was small, and it rarely saw visitors. Link had been the only Hylian to live there. His ears had made him stand out, the adults had been weary of him at first. He didn’t look like them, he’d never grow up to be like them. Rusl had made him feel like a part of the village. But he’d never made him feel human. 

But Zelda, she had. With every word she spoke she made him feel like he truly belonged. Every smile she gave him was like home in a way Ordon never was. 

“Rupee for your thoughts” she asked, bringing his attention back to her face. Her eyes held a fire he couldn’t name. She was closer than she had ever been before. 

“We hear a lot of rumors in Ordon” he said “mostly stupid ones, but sometimes… sometimes we hear things that hold a lot of truth you know” he held her hand tighter, resting his forehead against hers. “There was one that I could never make myself believe… But I know now I was wrong” he admitted, eyes dropping to her lips. He went quiet, feeling his heart racing in his chest. 

“What was that rumor?” she asked pulling her hand from his to place it on his chest, her fingertips grazing softly against his collarbone. 

“Zelda” He pulled her closer, his free hand moving to join its twin on her back. His eyes met hers, a silent question met with a silent answer. 

Her blush deepened, pinks turning red. The ears he loved so much twitching upwards in surprise. Her hand moved up to hold the back of his neck, her fingers sliding into the soft hair there. Her other hand came up to rest on his forearm, feeling the muscles tense under her touch.

They had been close before, but never like this. Never touching as they were now, pressed against each other from head to toe, basking in their shared warmth. It was intoxicating, they agreed, the feel of their heartbeats thumping in time to an unheard song. The feel of their hands clinging tightly as if terrified to ever let go. 

Zelda moved forward, leaning and capturing his lips in a delicate kiss. His hands pulled her closer and he felt her sigh softly as he returned the kiss. Her hand tightened in his hair and it left him breathless. 

Neither of them paid any thought to the rumors that would be spread about them, to the gossips and the liars. In that moment there was only the two of them, alone together on the balcony surrounded by shining diamond stars.


	2. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU
> 
> a reimagining of the opening of Twilight Princess if the Invasion hadn’t happened and Link was able to complete his delivery of the Ordon Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done for a Drabble challenge on Tumblr but I am woefully terrible at writing anything under 500 words! That being said I'm really quite proud of how this one turned out 
> 
> for updates, check me out on Tumblr at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com

He’d been instructed by the guards to keep his eyes lowered; For it was unbefitting of a lowly goatherd to gaze upon such a beauty as her. 

When he’d arrived at the castle, the gift strapped upon his shoulders, he’d been at a loss for words. Rusl had said that Castle was nothing like he’d ever seen, but that didn’t seem real! Tall white spires jutted up into the air like a dragon's claws, red and gold banners flew in the wind, and everywhere he went there was finery. Golds and silvers and rubies and emeralds! 

And then there was him. A simple goatherd, with a simple sword strapped to his back. Such a gift hardly seemed like enough for the Royal family of Hyrule, but Rusl had been working on it for weeks! Agonising over the slightest detail and polishing the steel till it shone like silver. 

Footsteps alerted him to the presence of the King and he dropped to his knees in reverence. The cold marble floors stung his skin, but he bit back his grimace as he held the sword aloft in front of him. 

“Is this it?” The King asked, taking the weapon from him. He was younger that Link had expected him to be. “Ordon offers a sword?” 

The ice in the Royal’s tone sent shivers down his spine. He could feel his heart pound in his chest, thrashing against his ribs and sending shoots of pain through his body. 

“It’s a good sword, Your Majesty,” He choked, desperate to defend his father’s hard word “You won’t find one like it anywhere else in Hyrule.” 

“Of course he wouldn’t,” a new voice chimed in, musical and lilting. Link could feel his worries subside, the pain in his chest easing with each word she spoke. “It’s a magnificent blade, We are honoured to receive such a gift. Thank you.” 

And while he knew that he shouldn’t, that it was forbidden and unbefitting, he looked up. 

Princess Zelda held his gift in her hands, stunning blue eyes trailing over the blade, her lip pulled between her teeth as she studied the folds in the metal. The sunlight played off of her skin, golden yellows causing her to glow. She looked heavenly, unreachable. And then she turned her eyes towards him, glittering royal blue regarding him with such kindness, and all the silver and gold that he’d seen suddenly paled in comparison to her. 

And then, she smiled. 

“It’s my honour, your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't take me as long as I thought it would surprisingly. I'm really happy with how it came out I was trying something new, let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you have any fanfic requests you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
